


so many things left to do and so many things we have done

by salazarastark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: (the bethrothal is arranged though so does it really count?), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Infidelity, Murder, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarastark/pseuds/salazarastark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day One: Ned can only speak the truth.<br/>Day Two: Jaime knows what Lyanna wants.<br/>Day Three: Lyanna doesn’t know if they’re terrible people.<br/>Day Four: Oberyn wonders why she's here.<br/>Day Five: He tells her what she needs to here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. tell me not to marry him (Ned/Elia; Wedding)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'gameofships Spoilers Ahoy! Prompts' Day One, Wedding.

“Tell me not to do it,” she said as she looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes. “Tell me not to marry him and I won’t.”

Ned closed his eyes. If he looked into her’s any longer, he would be kissing her until they both couldn’t breathe. “I want nothing more than to tell you that, but what can I give you? If you marry me, you’ll simply be the wife of a second son in the North. Marry him, one day you’ll be Queen.”

Elia scoffed. “You are lucky I love you so much, otherwise I’d slap you for thinking that being Queen could ever make me want Rhaegar to you.”

Ned’s eyes flew open and he looked at her beseechingly. “Think about it though! We run, we will be branded as traitors. Our families will be shamed and we might never be able to run where no one can find us.”

Elia placed her smooth hand on Ned’s check as she stared deep into his eyes. “I can do it as long as you are running with me.”

Ned looked at her, her olive skin, her big brown eyes, and her thick, curly black hair. Her smile and her mind, her wit and her kindness. He had come to King’s Landing because his father wanted one of his sons to learn the ways of court and thought Ned might need it the most. Now he was seriously considering running off with the crown prince’s bride mere hours before her wedding, a Dornish Princess who was six years his senior, and all he could say is the one he wanted to.

“Don’t marry him.”                                           

Elia smiled. “I’m not usually in the habit of doing what men tell me, but you are a very unusual man, Ned Stark, so I think I can make an exception.”


	2. what would you do for me? (Jaime/Lyanna, Murder)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day Two, Murder.

“What would you do for me?” Lyanna asked, and Jaime surprised himself by responding with, “Anything.”

She smiled.

“What can you do for me?” Lyanna asked, and Jaime surprised himself by responding with, “Whatever you want.”

She kissed his cheek.

“Do you know what I want?” Lyanna asked, and Jaime didn’t surprise himself by responding with, “To kill the King.”

She kissed him on the lips.

“Do you know I love you?” Lyanna asked, and Jaime wasn’t surprised when he responded, “I love you too.”

She pushed up her skirts and Jaime knelt before his Queen.

It was remarkably easy to slip Tears of Lys into the King’s soup, and remarkably easy to pretend like he didn’t know what had happened when that silver hair no longer shined and those purple eyes had lost their light.


	3. terrible people (Ned/Lyanna, Betrayal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets.

“Are we terrible people?” Lyanna asked him as he held her, and Ned didn’t know how to respond with that.

“Why do you ask?” he questioned her.

Lyanna shrugged and pulled one of the fur blankets closer to her. “Aside from the fact that we just had copious amounts of incestuous sex, and do not think of that as a criticism because it is also magnificent sex, I am betrothed to your best friend.”

Ned always did his best to ignore that little detail, ignore of much he was betraying Robert with every kiss, every touch, and every fuck he and Lyanna shared. He was incredibly good at it, and that just made him feel even guiltier. But then Lyanna would smile, the one that was just his, the one that said she was not as innocent as Father, Brandon, or Benjen believed. The smile that promised scratches on his chest and back tomorrow, the one that said he wouldn’t be able to breath after every kiss, the one that said she would have him begging within an hour.

Whenever Lyanna smiled at him, Ned hated Robert.

“I don’t think we’re terrible people, Lya, but I know we’re not good ones.”

Lyanna smiled.


	4. why are you here? (Oberyn/Lyanna, Battle)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Four, Battle.

Lyanna Stark was a tall, slender woman with soft brown hair, kind gray eyes, and delicate features. She was also carrying a longsword that shined almost as brightly as Valyrian steel and had a smirk on her face as she fought the men around her.

She was the most beautiful woman that Oberyn had ever seen, and she had already saved his life once and Oberyn thought there was a very good chance he was already in love.

“What are you doing here?” he yelled to her, when they found themselves back to back fighting. “I didn’t think northerners let their women fight.”

“Funny,” she yelled back. “I didn’t think I gave anyone the impression that I let them tell me what to do.”

Oberyn laughed. “You have me beat by that logic, my lady. There is still one question of mine that remains however.” He turned around to face her. “How did you get to Essos and why are you a sellsword?”

He had never seen a wickeder smirk in his life nor tasted a sweeter kiss.

Then she saved his life again.


	5. be a little mad (Ned/Cersei; Funeral)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest one. Hope y'all like Ned/Cersei. ;) Cersei might be a little OOC in the later section, but chalk that up to Jaime having died years earlier. Ned might be a little too, but chalk that up to him being fourteen in the earlier section rather than thirty-four in the books.

_Three years. He’s three years younger than me. He_ was _three years younger than me,_ Ned thought as he stared at Jaime Lannister in his coffin. The boy had only been eleven years old when he died, and he would never be Ned’s age. Ned looked at Cersei, Jaime’s twin sister. A month had passed since his death, and she was now a month older than her brother would ever be. He briefly wondered if she realized that yet, or if every day she woke up it was the first thought in her mind.

Cersei hadn’t done anything in the entire time Ned had seen her. Every move she had made had been guided for her by a man that Jon told him was Kevan Lannister, her uncle. Tywin Lannister seemed to heavily in shock to comfort his emotionless daughter or his screaming son. The Imp, as Ned had heard the boy called, was now Tywin’s heir and yet it was said that Tywin hated him. Ned felt sorry for the little boy. Even though Ned and his father didn’t get along, Ned knew that his father loved him.

On a whim, Ned decided to talk to Cersei Lannister. She didn’t look up as Ned sat down carefully next to her, but her uncle sharply studied him.

Ned licked his lips as he began.

“They’re going to say one day you’ll be okay, but you can’t even think of that right now because them saying it makes you feel like you’re going to forget them one day. That one day you’ll wake up and everything won’t hurt when you realize they’re gone, that one you’ll wake up and they won’t be the first thing on your mind, that one day you’ll wake up and life without them won’t feel strange because you’ve gotten used to it.

“That’s how it feels.”

Cersei was looking at him now, but her face was expressionless. Ned decided to continue on.

“There are going to be days when all you feel like doing is crying out all your pain, days where you just want to scream out all your anger, and days when it’s both. People aren’t going to understand, they’re going to wonder why you just won’t be okay, but don’t listen to them. Listening to them doesn’t work and all that anger and pain just festers up inside you until you don’t know how to let it out and you end up hurting yourself than helping.

“That’s what happened when my mother died. That’s why my father sent me to the Vale. He couldn’t deal with the anger I was feeling.”

“How’d you get over it?” she asked him, her voice clearly hoarse from disuse. Ned licked his lips before he continued on, “There was a woman who told me the same thing I told you. She lived in the Vale. Her name was Sansa and she was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Cersei nodded before she stood up on shaking legs and walked away. Ned watched her go.

….

Ned rolled his eyes as he watched Robert and Brandon’s disastrous attempts to impress Lyanna and Catelyn. They were making huge fools of themselves, but oddly enough Catelyn seemed to think it was cute. Lyanna looked like she wanted to never see either of them again, but Catelyn thought it was cute.

He was just about to say something to his brother and best friend when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He quickly spun around and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Long golden hair that smelled like raspberries and sharp green eyes looked at him with a smile.

“H-hello?” he stuttered out and then winced. He sounded like a fool.

“You’re Ned Stark, aren’t you?” she asked him boldly and Ned regained his composure enough to answer her.

“Yes, I am. Why do you ask?”

“My name is Cersei Lannister.”

The last time Ned had seen Cersei Lannister, it had been five years ago and she had just been a young girl who was mourning her brother.

“Cersei,” he breathed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t _recognize_ you.”

She laughed, her voice bright. “I suppose I didn’t look my best the last time we met.”

Ned blushed. “I hope you’re better, my lady.”

Her smile turned sadder. “Thanks to you, Ned. It was great advice you gave me during Jaime’s funeral. I just remembered it whenever I needed to.”

He smiled back at her. “I’m glad to hear that.”

Cersei placed her hand on his cheek. “Jaime would have liked you. You might have been the only one he would have liked.” Before Ned had time to puzzle out what exactly she meant by those words, she leaned up and kissed him. Ned stood in surprise for a minute before he kissed her back.

She tasted like raspberries, and after a few minutes, she pulled back with a smirk.

She was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

“Good-bye, Ned Stark,” she said before she walked away.

Ned turned around to be greeted with Lyanna’s wide smile, and beyond her were Robert, Brandon, and Catelyn’s shocked faces. “I want to know everything, big brother,” she told him. “ _Everything_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these two okay!! They're perfect.


End file.
